


【盾冬】青春如歌：單元二《My Honor》

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬】青春如歌 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27





	

布魯克林私立學院的年度大事之一，就是十二月初的校慶。而在校慶的一系列慶祝活動中，綜合運動會又是重中之重。為了能在運動會中拿到好成績，Bucky最近非常的忙碌，忙著加強訓練、增加了不少練習時間，除了團體項目方面他代表班上參加籃球比賽又參加足球比賽，他還報了四項個人項目，跳高、跳遠、100公尺短跑與200公尺短跑。

 

更重要的是，不管他多忙，他總是要擠出時間來跟Steve約會呀。

 

 

深夜，時針剛指向10，Steve放在畫架邊的手機就猛地震動起來。

 

『嗨。』Steve立刻就接了起來。

 

「我在樓下了。」電話那頭的聲音簡潔有力，Steve放下畫筆，悄悄地走到窗戶邊，確認了四周無人後，熟練地翻了出去。

 

 

Steve和Bucky開始交往這件事至今還是個秘密，雖然兩人沒有故意要隱藏，卻也不喜歡大肆宣傳，除了「助攻團」Peggy、Natasha和Sam之外，學校裡沒人知道，雙方家長更是毫不知情。其他人頂多發現兩人成為來往密切的好友，卻不知道他們的關係早已超越好友。

 

 

這幾天Bucky太忙了，兩人除了固定的圖書館溫書時間以外，幾乎沒有什麼時間相處。直到上禮拜Steve準備就寢前，Bucky打來了電話，聲音中充滿委屈：「Stevie，我好想你。」

 

於是Steve穿著睡衣就溜出了家門。

 

 

Steve出現在Bucky面前，Bucky一臉呆愣地看著他時，Steve才突然意識到自己身上穿的是什麼。他馬上紅了臉，邊說：『呃，我先回去換個衣服。』邊轉身，Bucky卻一把拉住了他。

 

「不用啦幹嘛換！」Bucky摟住他的腰，撲進Steve懷中，臉頰在他胸口那大大的盾牌圖案磨蹭了兩下：「我只是沒想到，我的Steve連穿睡衣也這麼可愛。原來你喜歡美國隊長啊？」

 

『Bucky！』Steve掙扎著想要推開他，但一如既往的失敗了。最終他還是放棄了掙扎，反手回抱住戀人：『你怎麼這麼晚還跑來？』

 

「事實上，我們班的籃球隊練習到剛剛才結束。」Bucky嘆了口氣：「我從學校離開時，想著到你家走路不過十分鐘，忍不住就走了過來。」

 

『為了校運會？不是還有兩個月嗎？』Steve問，他拉著Bucky的手坐在人行道旁的草地上，Bucky側過頭靠著Steve的肩膀：「對啊，但是今年是我們最後一年參加團體賽了，我想盡可能的和大家一起留下最好的回憶。」

 

 

布魯克林私立學院一個年級共有六個班，校運會的團體賽制中，每個年級會進行十二場比賽，贏者得三分，輸者零分，平手則各得一分，最後同年級中積分最高的兩個班級出線參加跨年級比賽。八個班級分成四組，進行單場淘汰制的決賽。

 

Steve所在的A班運動風氣並不怎麼盛行，過去兩年積分都是同年級中倒數幾名，最早被淘汰的隊伍之一。但是Bucky所在的B班卻相反，連續兩年他們都闖入決賽，高一時在準決賽時輸給了那時的高三C班，去年更是打到了冠亞賽，跟同年級的F班鏖戰到最後一節才以三分的差距惜敗。身為主將兼隊長的Bucky非常不甘心，早早下定決心今年一定要把冠軍獎牌讓所有隊員帶回家。

 

 

小時候身體不好，直到青春期才開始抽長的Steve對於通常是很小年紀時就會被引發興趣的球類運動都不擅長，籃球還是Bucky教他的。在認識Bucky前他雖然也會跟親戚或友人一起去觀看比賽，但是實在說不上是真情實意的球迷。

 

直到看著Bucky為了自己熱愛的運動項目全心投入，Steve總算開始有點理解，全情參與的樂趣與迷人之處。

 

 

『我相信你做得到的，Buck，』Steve捧著Bucky的臉頰輕吻了一下他的唇：『我會去幫你加油的。』

 

Bucky總是很不滿Steve的吻老是給得這樣若有似無的，他雙手繞上Steve的脖子，在他的唇抽離之前霸道的加深了這個吻，直吻得Steve臉頰泛紅氣喘吁吁。

 

 

除了為自己和要好的同學兼戰友們爭取這一面獎牌外，Bucky還有一個秘密計畫沒有告訴Steve。

 

校運會有一項傳統，個人項目的獎牌得主會把獎牌贈送給自己心儀的對象，作為表白或是誓言，意味著「我的榮譽歸屬於你」。過去兩年Bucky在個人項目的斬獲頗豐，向來桃花旺盛的他自然得到許多明示暗示，希望能得到他的獎牌，一枚也好。但是心思一直未定的Bucky總是找了各種託辭軟言拒絕，說穿了不過是因為他始終沒找到自己的心之所愛，遑論榮譽歸屬。

 

 

直到今年，事情終於出現了變化。Bucky暗暗興奮的想著，他要讓Steve成為全校收藏到最多金牌的非運動員。


End file.
